paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall and everest love
A/N ok hi guys I'm new on this so pls comment and tell me how I did pls and uh enjoy Let's get started oh 2 more things I would love it if anyone could share ideas or something and i like trying other styles of writing so um my storys will all have diffrent styles that's ____________________________________________________ one morning in adventure bay marshall was siting under a tree thinkin/ about his crush everest who was at that same moment at jake's mountin siting on the porch of jake's cabin thinking and dreaming of marshall it had been 1 1/2 years since everest had joined the team and they had already developed feelings for each other but neither of them knew that they both likeed each other. Chase: MARSHALL TIME FOR BREAKFAST! marshall: COMING! Marshall: mornin guys Pups: morning Zuma : you guys want to go swimmin after this? Rocky: hahahahaha!!! Hell na your crazy I hate water and havnt you heardr that um saying wait 30 min. Before swimming? Zuma : yes Marshall: actually I don't want to go swimmin anyways I think I want to go snowboarding today Pups: snowboarding? Cool count us in! Marshall: well I sorta want to do it alone buuuutttt.. Chase: alone? Uh you sure bout that? Marshall: pretty sure buddy Skye: ya know I don't think he's going to snowboard I think he's hoing for Something else or someone else Rocky: no! You think? What no way! Skye: yea I think Rubble, zuma, chase: what?!?! Rocky: Skye thinks marshall likes everest! Rubble: how do you know? She didn't say that Rocky: I just know Chase: hey rocky I have a question Rocky: yea? Chase: are you gay? Rocky: what where did you get that idea from!?!?!?! Chase: well you did understand skye without her even saying what she thought and I have only Seen gays do that. Rocky: where did you see that!?!?!?! Modern family?!?!?!?! Dude that's a tv show! Not reality dumb ass! chase: god rocky you don't have to be a jerk about it!!! So what if I get all of my ideas from tv!!?? Rubble,rocky,skye: wow chase just wow that is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Meanwhile at jake's mountin just as marshall gets to jake's cabin Marshall : hey everest uh I got you uh these *hands flowers* Everest: hI marshall wow there wonderful thank you so much *blushes* Marshall: yea um I uh also have well...um a thing I want to ask you..... Everest: yes? Marshall: um ok uh...d-do you uh want to um go on a date or something? Everest: *smiles* yes! I would Marshall: really!? Oh I mean ok um I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight. Everest: great! Later Chase: so marshall what she say? Marshall: she sayed yes! I'm so happy. I'm thinking of taking her to the movies then dinner or dinner then the movies sound good? Chase: that's good Marshall: well see ya round chase Later that night after the movies Everest: wow marshall tonight was great and that was a great movie. Marshall: yea it was a good movie um I was thinking uh maybe we could go on another date maybe next tusday? Everest: yea sounds good can't wait! A/N ok guys I'm going to be woring on this story and another one I have a great idea for it here's the theme Oh and my favorite character is marshall so he is the main character for most of my stories but the theme is well here's a summary Marshall, chase,and rocky are all friends who live on the streets and we'll are thieves I'm pretty bad at summarys as you can see lol